Jeffrey Nordling
| partner = |children = Eloise Nordling (daughter) Miranda Nordling (daughter) Iris Nordling (daughter) |parents = |relatives = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1988–present }} Jeffrey Richard Nordling is an American actor. He is known for his roles as Jake Manning in Once and Again, Larry Moss in 24, and Nick Bolen in Desperate Housewives as well as various films. Personal life Nordling was born in Ridgewood, New Jersey, and grew up in Washington Township. After moving to Saddle River, New Jersey, Nordling attended Ramsey High School, graduating in 1980.Rohan, Virginia. "Bergen County native’s ‘Dirt’ character reaps what he sows" , The Record (Bergen County), January 1, 2007. Accessed September 22, 2007. "Nordling was born 3,000 miles from the craziness, at Valley Hospital in Ridgewood, and grew up mostly in Washington Township (in the only house on the town's Times Square). When he was 15, the family moved to Saddle River, and Nordling transferred to Ramsey High School, where he became a soccer star." After high school, Nordling attended Wheaton College in Wheaton, Illinois. He graduated with a degree in art in 1984. Career One of his major roles was playing Ted Orion, an NHL pro turned hockey coach in D3: The Mighty Ducks. The 1997 TV movie Soul Mates, starring Nordling and Kim Raver, is shown by market researchers at Television Preview as a "new" pilot. He played Gaëtan Dugas in And the Band Played On, the HBO production of Randy Shilts' chronicle of the evolving AIDS epidemic, and Capote Duncan in Sex and the City. In 1999 he portrayed original Apple investor Mike Markkula in the TNT movie Pirates of Silicon Valley. He played Sela Ward's ex-husband, Jake Manning, on the TV drama Once and Again from 1999-2002. He starred as Brent Barrow alongside Courteney Cox in the series Dirt on the FX cable network in 2007-08. He most recently appeared as FBI agent Larry Moss in the seventh season of 24.FOX Broadcasting Company 24 Minisite. http://www.fox.com/24/characters/#bio:larry-moss During the 2009-10 season of Desperate Housewives, Nordling played Nick Bolen, a regular and the on-screen husband of Drea de Matteo, but the roles of the Bolens were discontinued after the one season."Desperate" Books Nordling, Mirchoff, Hollywood Reporter, July 10, 2009."Desperate Housewives" Welcomes the Bolens , TV Guide Magazine, August 5, 2009. Nordling starred as 9/11 hero Tom Burnett in Flight 93. In 2011, he began a recurring role on the medical/crime drama Body of Proof, playing Todd Fleming, the ex-husband of Dana Delany's character, which he played until the show's cancellation. He now stars as the robot ETH.3n in the 2016 video game Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * Category:Male actors from New Jersey Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:Living people Category:People from Ridgewood, New Jersey Category:People from Saddle River, New Jersey Category:People from Washington Township, Bergen County, New Jersey Category:Ramsey High School (New Jersey) alumni Category:Wheaton College (Illinois) alumni Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male video game actors